Mystery Inc. Patrol
Author's Note This is a crossover of PAW Patrol, Frozen, Bolt and Once Upon a Time. In each TV show or movie, there is at least one or two characters from them. P. S. The stories take place Members Chase: the Police Pup with an excellent sniffer. Shasta A.K.A Elsa:(fanmade character) the brains of their plans and Chase's sister Queen Elsa: The team leader Princess Anna: The adventurous one Penny: Bolt's owner and the brains of their plans Bolt: Penny's Superdog who is Chase's mentor Lucy: The Samoyed who is Bolt's mate Vixy: The Artic fox who was rescued by Bolt and Lucy Villans Steel: Shasta's enemy Dr. Calico: Bolt and Penny's enemy Swift: Chase's enemy Hans: Anna's enemy The Snow Queen: Anna and Elsa's enemy The Fire Queen A.K.A Elisia (fanmade character): Elsa's enemy Leroy: Chase and Shasta's extraterrestrial enemy Episode One "GET HIM!" Chase cried as he and the Mystery Inc. Patrol raced after Steel. "Catch me if you can, Law Pup!" Steel sneered, as he shot a block of ice at the German Shepard. With a blast of his Heat Vision, Bolt destroyed the ice block. "Thanks, Bolt!" Chase barked, as he dodged another blow. "Let's see if you can get me of of you!" Chase pounced on the Malemute pup. "Chase, look out!" Penny exclaimed. But Chase didn't hear her. He was already on top of Steel. "Give up, Steel!" Chase snarled. "Oh," Steel said, his paw sneaking over to Chase's stomach. "I think you're surely mistaken!" "How?" Chase asked, his teeth bared. Steel pressed his paw up to Chase's belly. "Ice Missiles. They'll be creating snow inside that little stomach of yours!" "Uh-oh!" Chase exclaimed, as a sharp stab of pain entered his stomach. The impact was so big that it flung Chase off and caused him to slam into Anna. "Sorry, Anna," Chase said. He winced and wrapped a paw around his belly. "You ok?" Shasta asked, concern welled up in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine....mhn...no...I'm not..!" Chase said, as he felt snow swirling around in his belly. "Chase, we need to get you home," Elsa said, as Anna picked up the Police pup. "Ice Palace?" Chase asked hopefully. "Yep. Ice Palace. Vixy is going to be waiting for us anyway," Shasta said. Chase gave his tail a small wag. As they walked off, Swift watched them in the shadows, an evil smile spread across his face. **** Thankfully, there was not that much Ice Missiles inside his belly. There was only one large one. That and the snow. There was tons of snow inside Chase's belly. It was already being created and it filled his belly halfway to the top. The problem was that there would be so much snow that it'll go everywhere. His skin especially. It'll go inside his skin causing it to freeze the roots of his hairs and his fur will frost over. But his belly would be the worst part. It'll put so much pressure on it that it'll blow up on the outside and inside. Anna set Chase down on the ice flooring. Shasta went to work and wrapped Chase's belly with a special gauze like tape that'll sink into his belly, preventing it from blowing up. Vixy watched Anna's every move. "What are you doing?" the little fox asked. She was the rookie of the group, so she didn't really know what was going on very much. Bolt and Lucy found her when they were pursuing a ball that Penny threw for them. She was stuck in a trap that hunters set out and she was still recovering from a broken leg. Work in Progress Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies